Nyaaannn
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Akashi seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi Corporation. Dirinya yang sangat berwibawa serta absolut membuat semua orang takut dan tunduk terhadapnya. Suatu hari, ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan 'Neko Pelindung' yang mengaku bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Apakah dunianya akan terus berputar atau tidak?/Warning inside!/Multi-Chap!/Chapter 1: New Student
1. Prologue: What The Hell!

"_**Nyaaannn"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/School-Life**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue:**

**:: What The Hell?! ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terdengar suara decitan antara sepatu dengan lantai yang terdengar di sebuah _gym _Teikou Chugakkou. Terlihat beberapa surai warna-warni tengah berlatih basket dengan riang gembira. Tunggu, riang gembira? Gak salah tuh?

"Mou Akashicchi aku pengen istirahat ssu!" teriak Kise sambil terus bermain basket, meski kedua kakinya sudha menjerit meminta berisitarahat.

"Diam lah Ryouta atau kubotaki dirimu sekarang juga," ujar Akashi yang dengan santainya menyuruh atau yang lebih tepat memerintah budaknya dari pinggir lapangan.

"Akashi! Aku lelah aku ingin istirahat!" ujar Aomine yang kini sudah terlihat kelelahan sekali.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Daiki atau kusobek majalah Mai-Chan mu."

"Akashi ini sudah di luar batas nodayo!" ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Hoo~ Ternyata si megane satu ini masih mempertahankan _image cool_ nya meski sebenarnya ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Terus berlatih Shintarou jangan banyak mengomel."

"Aka-chin~ Aku lapar," ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Tahanlah Atsushi kalau kau masih bertahan kau akan kuberikan satu bungkus maiubo."

Ketiga pemuda bersurai kuning, biru tua serta hijau lumut itu langsung menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan _'lo-paling-enak-amat'_, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya nyegir kuda dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga yang berterbangan entah darimana. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung sweatdrop seketika.

_**PRIITT!**_

"Baiklah latihan kalian cukup sampai disini kita bertemu lusa nanti," ujar Akashi yang langsung keluar dari _gym_ sembari membawa peralatannya dan meninggalkan keempat budak-budaknya dalam keadaan tepar seketika. Setelah Akashi benar-benar pergi, Kise langsung mengambil posisi duduk sembari meluruskan kakinya.

"Akashicchi memang kejam ssu!" omelnya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Iya dia memang tidak berperikeiblisan," timbrung pria dakian atau Aomine sembari mengorek telinganya menggunakan jari kelingking, setelah itu ia langsung mencium kelingkingnya dan mengelap di baju nya yang udah bau keringat domba. Ih jorok amat! Tunggu, memangnya domba bisa berkeringat?

"Aominecchi jorok ih!"

"Aomine setidaknya jangan jorok didepan kami!"

"Dasar dakian~."

"A-apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut dakian hah?!" tanya Aomine tidak terima sembari menaikkan nada satu oktaf. Dan dengan santainya Murasakibara menunjuk Aomine menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh jangan nanti empatnya nunjuk ke aku." Dan seketika itu juga Murasakibara menunjuk Aomine menggunakan kelima jarinya. Kalo hanya telunjuk berarti sisanya menunjuk ke arahnya bukan? Aomine pun sweatdrop seketika.

"Oke-oke aku ngaku kalau aku jorok, eh iya ngomong-ngomong…" jeda Aomine lalu dengan cepat ia mulai melirik kesana-kemari(?) Eh bukan maksudnya ke kanan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa si boncel iblis itu gak ada di ruangan ini.

"Apa pendapat kalian tentang Akashi?" gumamnya pelan agar tidak terdengar sampai ke luar.

Keempat pemuda itu langsung bungkam dalam sejenak dan mulai menghela napas mereka. Kise mulai menjawab pertanyaan Aomine duluan.

"Menurutku Akashicchi itu baik, cakep, pinter, kaya, tapi sayangnya dia boncel."

"Gak usah dusta deh."

"Ih! Baiklah Akashicchi itu boncel, sukanya nyuruh-nyuruh mulu memangnya kita babu apa? Terus salah dikit lempar gunting, salah dikit lempar gunting. Sekalian aja lempar tuh gergaji mesin biar gereget!" omel Kise panjang lebar. Itu sih namanya curhat.

"Serius tuh? Yakin? Gak nyesel?" tanya Aomine memastikan dan disambut oleh anggukan mantap dari Kise.

"Oke yang lain?" Murasakibara langsung mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aka-chin itu sebenarnya baik asalkan kita latihan yang bener. Untuk masalah dia boncel gak jadi masalah kok."

"Kau merasa seperti itu karena bakal di kasih maiubo nodayo." Kata-kata Midorima memang betul, setiap selesai latihan Akashi pasti akan memberikan sekotak maiubo ukuran jumbo. Mendengar hal itu, Murasakibara langsung nyegir kuda dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang serasi dengan surai Kise.

"Baiklah kalau begitu yang terakhir Midorima," ujar Aomine sembari melirik Midorima dan diikuti oleh kedua pemuda itu. Midorima langsung menghela napas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak suka jika ia mengatur-atur kita nodayo, ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo!"

"Dasar TSUN-DE-RE," ujar ketiganya dengan nada malas.

Selesai berbincang-bincang atau yang lebih tepatnya bergibah satu sama lain, keempatnya pun berdiri dan beranjak keluar gym sembari membawa barang-barang mereka sendiri. Setelah itu, keempatnya pun pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KRIET!**_

"Okaerinasai Seijuurou-sama," ujar para butler dan maid dengan sopan sembari membungkuk hormat begitu pintu besar berwarna cokelat susu itu terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan Akashi serta butler pribadinya Karoku. Akashi tidak menggubris sapaan tersebut melainkan melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah tegapnya, diikuti oleh Karoku.

"Seijuurou-sama apakah habis ini anda akan mandi?" tanya Karoku dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu ditanya lagi bukan?" jawab Akashi dengan nada dingin. Karoku hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tuan mudanya bersikap seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan dulu tuan muda."

"Cepat waktumu hanya lima menit."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama," ujar Karoku dengan sopan sembari membungkuk badannya hormat. Setelah itu, Karoku dengan secepat kilat langsung menyiapkan peralatan mandi di kamar mandi pribadi Akashi.

Akashi sendiri hanya melempar jaket tim basketnya ke sembarang arah, ia pun mulai melempar tas sekolah serta basketnya ke sembarang arah kembali. Tak lama kemudian, Karoku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan membungkuk hormat kembali di hadapan Akashi.

"Seijuurou-sama persiapan sudah siap."

"Bagus sekarang pergi."

"Ha'i." Dan dalam sekejap, Karoku pun keluar dari kamar Akashi sendiri di dalam kemegahan kamar pribadinya. Akashi menghela napas dan mulai membuka busananya. Mulai dari jersey basket hingga _pantsu_ nya. Setelah itu, ia mulai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Akashi mulai berendam di _bathtub_ super mewah nan megah itu. Rasanya berendam air hangat itu langsung menghilangkan beban di tubuh serta pikirannya. Lalu, ia mulai menyendekran kepalanya di bantal empuk dan mulai menghela napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bersantai seperti ini lagi. Akashi mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan air hangat yang kini tengah menyapu kulit putih nan halus miliknya.

"Berendam memang hal yang paling manjur."

**Blubub…blubub…blubub…**

"Eh?"

Akashi langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampilkan kembali iris heterokrom miliknya. Ia mulai memastikan kembali suara yang tadi ditangkap oleh telinganya yang tajam.

**Blubub….blubub….blubub….**

"Siapa itu?" tanya Akashi sembari melihat ke sekeliling.

**Blubub….blubub….blubub….**

Akashi langsung melihat ke depan dan tepat sekali! Ada beberapa gelembung di dalam _bathtub_ nya. Lalu, keluarlah sinar yang begitu menyilaukan kedua mata Akashi.

"Mata gue! Mata gue!" teriak Akashi sembari menutup kedua matanya menggunakan kedua lengannya.

_**BYUR!**_

Sesuatu pun keluar dari dalam bathtub tersebut membuat air di dalam _bathtub_ muncrat kemana-mana. Akashi hendak menghindar dari semburan air tersebut tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga, Akashi merasakan seseorang masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan…

_Dafuq!_

Apa ini?! Maksudnya siapa ini?! Orang tersebut memliki surai _bluenette_. Lalu terlihat telinga yang menyerupai _neko _berwarna biru muda. Setelah itu, ia juga memiliki ekor yang berada di kedua belah pantatnya. Jangan lupakan sosok tersebut bertelanjang bulat! Seketika itu juga wajah Akashi memerah sekali.

Perlahan, sosok tersebut mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris _baby blue_ lah yang pertama kali Akashi lihat juga wajah datarnya.

"Nyaaannn?"

"Uuuuuuaaaaaaa! Siapa kau?!"

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu nyaaannn~," ujar pemuda yang bernama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' itu dengan nada manja serta senyuman tersungging di paras putih pucatnya yang manis.

"UUAAAAA! PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Akashi yang menggema di kamar mandi. Dengan gesit, ia langsung beranjak dari bathtub menuju pintu kamar mandi. Eits tak lupa ia menutupi bagian vitalnya menggunakan handuk.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi, Akashi langsung menatap horror pintu kamar mandi. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari tadi. Ia berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk. Setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pemuda yang bernama 'Kuroko' ia langsung bernapas lega. Akashi hendak berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya sebelum…

"Akashi-kun mau kemana nyaaannn?" tanya seseorang dari belakang yang ternyata itu adalah Kuroko.

Akashi kaget dan langsung melompat tak lupa juga ia berteriak ala cewe saking kagetnya. Apakah semenakutkan itu Kuroko bagi Akashi? Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi dengan datar meskipun di kedua iris _baby blue_ nya menyiratkan keheranan juga kebingungan.

"Si-siapa kau?! Kenapa kau tahu namaku?!"

"Ara? Aku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. _Neko_ pelindung Akashi-kun nyaaannn~," ujar Kuroko dengan nada manja sembari berpose ala _neko_.

"_Ne-neko_ pelindung?!"

"Iya setiap manusia punya _neko_ pelindung masing-masing."

Akashi berusaha mencoba mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Entah kenapa, otaknya jadi lemot gara-gara kejadian ini. Tunggu, bukankah harusnya _neko_ itu diperankan oleh cewe? Tapi kenapa ini malah cowo?

_**BRUK!**_

"Akashi-kun nyaaannn," ujar Kuroko dengan riang sembari memeluk leher Akashi dengan mesra.

"GYAAAA! PERGI DARIKU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya ingin sekali mengulang waktu. Ingin sekali memulai hidup yang baru. Mungkin dosa lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin banyak sekali dosa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai ia harus terjebak dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kini, terlihat Akashi tengah memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tajam. Akashi hanya memakai celana panjang saja untuk menutupi bagian vital serta kaki jenjangnya. Sedangkan ke atasnya ia tidak memakai busana apapun. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ milik Akashi.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Ohh tentu saja kini _neko_ Kuroko memakai kemeja putih kebesaran milik Akashi. Tenang ia sudah memakai _pantsu_ milik Akashi kok jadi tidak akan terlihat bagian vitalnya. Akashi pun menghela napas.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semua ini," ujar Akashi dengan dingin. Mendengar itu, telinga Kuroko mulai terangkat dan menatap Akashi dengan datar.

"Menceritakan apa nyaaannn?"

"Tentang apa itu _neko_ pelindung dan teman-temannya."

"Baiklah," ujar Kuroko yang langsung duduk manis di hadapan Akashi, sedangkan si empu mulai mendnegarkan dengan saksama.

"Kami adalah _neko_ pelindung. Setiap manusia yang lahir ke dunia sudah memiliki _neko_ pelindung. Dan _neko_ tersebut sudah mengetahui nama majikannya nyaaannn," jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

Akashi sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Ia pernah mendnegar dongeng tersebut dari mendiang ibunya semasa ia kecil, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata cerita tersebut kenyataan. Sungguh, rasanya Akashi mau terjun dari gedung pencakar langit sekarang juga.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kuroko langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi dengan posisi kedua tangan dan kedua kaki menopang badan. Ia mulai menatap Akashi dengan serius. Telinga neko nya bergerak kesana-kemari. Akashi buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko karena ia yakin seratus persen rona merah sudah menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Akashi-kun kenapa nyaaannn?" tanya Kuroko sembari menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Sungguh."

Senyuman gembira tersungging di wajah pucat Kuroko. Ia pun langsung ambruk sembari memeluk leher Akashi dengan erat. Membuat keduanya tiduran di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ tersebut.

"Wuaahh syukurlah Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa nyaaann."

"He-hei! Hentikan! Lepas—"

"Aku tidak mau melepasnya nyaaannn."

"Lepaskan Tetsuya!" Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Begitu juga dengan Akashi.

"Aku mau tidur kau pergi."

"Eehh? Tapi aku mau tidur disini," ujar Kuroko tidak terima dengan nada manjanya.

"Kubilang—"

"Aku mau tidur bersama Akashi-kun!" ujar Kuroko dengan mantap.

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

Akashi langsung cengo seketika. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Maksudnya Kuroko ingin tidur bareng dengannya?! Hellow! Akashi merasa otaknya konslet seketika, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

Merasa lama, Kuroko langsung mendorong Akashi tidur dan dirinya memeluk Akashi dari samping sembari memakai selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh tersebut.

"Oyasuminasai Akashi-kun nyaaannn~."

"He-hei! Lepaskan Tetsuya!"

Kuroko tidak menggubris perkataan Akashi melainkan makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Akashi, membuat pemberontakan Akashi sia-sia saja. Akashi berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi sepertinya harapan itu salah fatal, mengapa? Karena kehidupan sesungguhnya dimulai hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Hmm sebenarnya ini Kazune iseng aja ngetik dikarenakan ide nista ini melintas begitu saja. Tapi jangan khawatir fic ini mengandung unsur ecchi, hentai, harem dan teman-teman sederajatnya. Oh iya genre ini **_**School of Life **_**loh jadi biar kaya di anime-anime gitu. Kazune minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

**Review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 1: New Student

"_**Nyaaannn"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, EYD tidak sesuai, OOC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/School Of Life**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**:: New Student ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sinar matahari dengan enaknya menerobos sela-sela gorden berwarna putih susu itu, mengakibatkan seseorang menggeliat di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ tersebut. Terdengar burung-burung sudah menyanyikan lagu khasnya dan bisa dilihat juga aktifitas di dalam rumah megah nan mewah ini sudah dipenuhi oleh para maid serta butler. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak membuat si _Emperor Eye_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Akashi Seijuurou bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

_**PLUK!**_

Kini, terlihat sebuah ekor _neko_ yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Akashi. Ekor tersebut bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mengisyaratkan untuk segera bangun. Terlihat, Akashi merasa tak nyaman dengan gerakan tersebut. Ia langsung menepis ekor tersebut dan hendak menyampingkan tubuhnya sebelum sesuatu menahan pergerakannya.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan Akashi-kun?" tanya seseorang tepat di telinga Akashi.

Mendengar itu, Akashi langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk kedua pupilnya.

"Nyaaannn ohayou Akashi-kun~," ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kuroko dengan nada manja sembari berpose ala _neko_.

Mendengar itu, Akashi kaget dan hendak mengambil posisi duduk tapi rasanya tidak bisa karena badannya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Badannya tertahan oleh KUROKO YANG KINI DUDUK DI PERUTNYA?!

"Tetsuya?! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku ingin membangunkan Akashi-kun."

Akashi pun sweatdrop seketika begitu mendengar perkataan polos situ terlontar dari bibir mungil Kuroko. Ia mulai melihat Kuroko dari bawah sampai atas, entah kenapa tapi pemandangan Kuroko saat ini sangat menggoda sekali. Bayangkan saja, paha mulusnya terekspos begitu saja. Telinga serta ekor yang bergerak kesana kemari. Kancing dua dari atas terbuka begitu saja. Melihat itu, Akashi hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum jahil.

"Akashi-kun ayo kita 'main'," ujarnya dengan nada seduktif sembari menggoda Akashi.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya aku mau sekolah," ujar Akashi dengan tegas dan dingin sembari memindahkan Kuroko ke sebelah kasur yang kosong. Setelah itu, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di atas kasur berukuran _king size_.

Kembali kepada si empu. Kini, Akashi tengah membuka celana tidur beserta _pantsu_ nya setelah itu ia mulai menyalakan shower yang secara langsung membasahi tubuh idealnya. Akashi menutup kedua matanya, menikmati air hangat yang langsung menyentuh kulit putihnya yang mulus. Semua beban yang ada dipikiran serta tubuhnya hilang begitu saja ketika air hangat itu membasahi tubuhnya.

Akashi mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, setelah itu ia mulai mengambil sabun cair dan mulai menggosokan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

_**PRAT!**_

Shimatta! Lagi enak-enaknya mandi malah mati lampu. Akashi langsung mendengus kesal sekali, seketika ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hendak berjalan menuju pintu.

_**KRIET!**_

Loh? Suara apa itu? Terdengar seperti pintu yang terbuka. Ya betul sekali! Itu adalah pintu kamar mandi yang sekarang Akashi tempati terbuka secara perlahan. Terlihat sebuah kepala yang masuk dari sela-sela pintu tersebut. Akashi berusaha tetap _stay cool_ meskipun dirinya takut tujuh keliling.

_**BRUK!**_

"Akashi-kun nyaaannn~."

Terlihat kini, Kuroko langsung ambruk sembari memeluk Akashi dan sukses membuat keduanya jatuh ke lantai. Akashi berada di bawah dan Kuroko berada di atas duduk di perut Akashi. Jujur saja, wajah Akashi langsung merah seketika bagaimana tidak? Dirinya tengah bertelanjang bulat sedangkan Kuroko dengan tampangnya seperti itu sangat menggoda sekali.

"Tetsuya?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau, kau puas sekarang?"

Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kesal dengan jawaban Akashi yang terdengar sangat cuek sekali. Akashi yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kuroko langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sekarang kuperintahkan kau untuk keluar."

Kuroko pun menurut dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terbaring di lantai kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Akashi sudah berada di sekolahnya Teikou Chugakkou. Setelah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan penat di otaknya hilang sudah begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah tercinta tepatnya menginjakkan kaki di kelas 2-A. Akashi langsung menaruh tas dan duduk di bangku kedua dari depan, badannya langsung lemas seketika begitu mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi kayu tersebut.

"Tidak biasanya seperti ini," gumam Akashi pelan sembari menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ohayou Akashicchi!" teriak Kise sembari menepuk pelan pundak Akashi dan sukses membuat si empu kaget dan menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Ryouta?" tanya Akashi dingin sembari memancarkan aura mengintimidasi. Kise langsung merinding disko seketika itu juga.

"A-aaaa~ Gomen Akashicchi hehehe," ujar Kise dengan tawa garing sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah ketiga pemuda dengan surai warna-warni. Bisa dibilang itu adalah Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou nodayo."

"Ohayou~."

"Ohayou minnasan," balas Akashi sembari menatap budak-budaknya itu.

"Wah tumben Aominecchi datang nyubuh ssu."

"Bukannya aku selalu seperti ini ya?"

"Aomine kau selalu datang telat nodayo dan berakhir dengan membersihkan toilet pria," jawab Midorima tenang sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Terlihat juga sebuah gantungan kunci bertuliskan huruf _katakana_ yang sepertinya _Lucky Item_ nya hari ini.

"Berisik Midorima! Kaya yang suka datang tepat waktu saja!"

"Ara~ Tapi Mido-chin emang suka datang tepat waktu kok~," ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya. Aomine pun sweatdrop seketika. Melihat itu, Akashi hanya menghela napas ia merasa bersalah mendapat anak buah yang _aho_ nya gak ketulungan.

"Eh eh sudah dengar berita panas hari ini ssu?" tanya Kise dengan semangat.

"Eh? Emang berita apa?" tanya Aomine balik sembari mengorek telinganya menggunakan kelingking. Idih jorok!

"Itu loh denger-denger di ruang guru bakal ada murid baru." Mendengar perkataan tersebut, ke empat pemuda itu langsung menatap Kise dengan tatapan serius. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah gelagapan gak jelas.

"Yeee! Bisa jadi bahan _bully_-an!" teriak Aomine dengan senang sembari berjingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas dan sukses mendapat getokan penuh sayang dari Midorima.

"Murid baru itu harusnya dilindungi, e-eh! Tapi bukannya aku peduli nodayo!"

Keempat pemuda itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Pasalnya Midorima itu emang tsundere tingkat akut, terbukti dari caranya berbicara. Entah kenapa, suatu perasaan janggal menyelimuti hati Akashi. Tapi ia berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh.

_**TENG~ TONG~ TENG~ TONG~**_

Bel pertanda pelajaran dimulai berdentang, murid-murid langsung memasuki kelas dengan terburu-buru. Akashi mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran serta alat tulis, tak lama kemudian seorang guru yang tingginya bisa dibilang rata-rata tengah membawa sebuah _figure_ zaman sengoku. Guru tersebut memiliki rambut yang rancung serta memakai sebuah kacamata. Yang tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Junpei.

"Perhatian semuanya! Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ujarnya dengan lantang. Para murid hanya bisa mendengar dengan serius karena penasaran dengan murid baru itu, Akashi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Katanya ia pindahan dari Hokkaido nah silakan masuk dan perkenalkan namamu."

_**ZRAK!**_

Murid itu menggeser pintu ruang kelas dan tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali. Setelah itu, murid tersebut mulai berjalan dengan tenang dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Hyuuga. Murid tersebut langsung melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum.

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujar Kuroko dengan riang sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

_Krik…Krik…Krik…_

"Loh? Kok sepi nodayo?" tanya Midorima pelan sembari melirik ke sekeliling.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"KAWAII!" teriak seluruh siswa yang berada di ruang kelas 2-A. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Akashi, mari kita lirik keberadaan si Tuan Absolut itu.

Akashi langsung menjedukkan dirinya ke atas meja sampai-sampai kening nya lecet karena terlalu keras menjedukkan kening nya. KENAPA KUROKO BERADA SATU SEKOLAH lebih tepatnya SATU KELAS DENGANNYA?!

Akashi langsung menatap Kuroko dari bawah sampai atas. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut _seifuku _Teikou lengkap dengan blazer dan kaus kaki panjang sampai setengah tulang keringnya. Akashi langsung cengo, maksudnya ia tidak salah kan? Bayangkan Kuroko kini memakai _seifuku_ atau lebih tepatnya SERAGAM CEWE?! Ingin rasanya Akashi terjun bebas sekarang juga.

"Kuso apa yang diinginkan dirinya sih?!" gerutu Akashi kesal dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar sembari memainkan gunting merah kesayangannya.

"Kuroko-san kau bisa duduk di sebelah Akashi-san," ujar Hyuuga sembari menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah Akashi.

_THE HELL?!_

Akashi langsung tidak sengaja melempar gunting tersebut ke arah Hyuuga dan menyebabkan si guru langsung pingsan di tempat, murid-murid pun berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan Hyuuga untung saja gunting tersebut meleset. Coba kalau tidak? Bakal ada hujan darah yang menyelimuti ruangan kelas ini. Ditambah lucu juga bukan kalau besoknya akan ada berita _'Seorang guru meninggal karena serangan jantung diakibatkan sebuah lemparan gunting dari salah satu siswanya'_. Hyuuga pun berakhir dengan sirine _ambulance_.

Mendengar kata 'Akashi', Kuroko pun langsung berlari dan ambruk ke arah Akashi. Menyebabkan keduanya jatuh dari kursi yang ditempati oleh Akashi.

"Huwaaaaa Akashi-kun nyaaannn~."

"He-hei! Lepaskan—"

"Nyaaannn~."

"Lepas Tetsuya!"

"Nyaaannn Akashi-kun nyaaannn~."

Sisa murid yang berada di dalam kelas langsung cengo plus sweatdrop melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Bayangkan saja Akashi gitu loh seorang ketua OSIS ditambah kapten tim basket sekolah yang sangat terkenal, baru seumur hidup mereka menyaksikan ada orang yang berani memperlakukan si iblis boncel itu seperti ini. Apalagi itu murid baru pula.

"Aominecchi bantuin tuh Akashicchi," bisik Kise sembari menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Najis amat."

"Gak boleh gitu Aominecchi gitu-gitu juga kan temen."

"Temen? Hellow! Gak level deh sama gua," ujar Aomine sembari memasang pose _eww-bukan-temen-gue_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Akashi geram serta memancarkan aura mengintimidasi. Kini, mereka berdua sudah berada di gudang _gym_. Perlu diingat hanya mereka berdua lah yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Akashi-kun."

"Tapi jangan seperti ini juga Tetsuya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah merusak hari-hariku!" teriak Akashi marah. Bagaimana tidak? Hari-harinya yang normal berubah karena kedatangan Kuroko yang secara tiba-tiba.

'_Kau merusak hari-hariku! Kau merusak hari-hariku! Kau merusak hari-hariku!'_

Kata-kata it uterus terngiang di benak Kuroko Tetsuya. Seketika hatinya sakit begitu mendengar perkataan tersebut. Kristal bening sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya. Mukanya memerah.

"Huweeeee! Akashi-kun gomen nee!" teriak Kuroko sembari nangis air mancur.

Akashi yang melihat hal itu langsung kalang kabut. Ia tidak tahu mesti gimana karena ia tidak pandai mengatasi orang yang nangis.

"Te-tetsuya sudah jangan menangis."

"Huweeeee!"

"Tetsuya!"

"Huweeee!"

"Tetsuya sudahlah jangan menangis aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung berhenti menangis walaupun masih sesenggukan. Ia langsung menatap iris heterokrom itu dalam.

"Benarkah Akashi-kun?" tanyanya lirih di balik isak tangisnya.

"Tidak."

"HUWEEEEEE!" tangisan Kuroko semakin keras dari sebelumnya bahkan air mancurnya semakin deras. Ingin rasanya Akashi menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat, bagaimana ia bisa sebodoh ini? Oke oke tenang kau adalah Akashi Seijuurou kau pasti bisa menemukan solusinya.

'_Ayo Seijuurou! Kau pasti bisa—'_

_**TING!**_

Satu ide terbesit di otak jeniusnya. Mungkin ini adalah cara yang ampuh untuk mengatasi tangisan Kuroko. Semoga saja ini berhasil dan tidak ada kekacauan kembali.

_**SYUT! GREP!**_

Iris _baby blue_ itu langsung membulat seketika mendapat perlakuan dari Akashi. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini kenyataan kan? Ya benar ini kenyataan. Akashi mendekap tubuh mungil itu sembari membelai surai _bluenette_ dengan lembut.

"Sudah Tetsuya jangan menangis lagi," ujar Akashi dengan lembut. Mendengar itu, Kuroko pun mengangguk pelan dan menikmati sentuhan hangat yang diberikan Akashi kepadanya.

"Un aku tidak akan menangis lagi Akashi-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu janji?" tanya Akashi sembari melepas pelukannya dan mulai mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji," jawab Kuroko sembari membalas acungan jari kelingking Akashi. Setelah itu, keduanya pun tertawa geli.

"Tetsuya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Ekor dan telinga _neko_ mu itu apa tidak ketahuan oleh yang lain?"

"Oh itu ekor dan telinga ini hanya akan terlihat oleh majikannya sendiri."

Akashi menghela napas lega sembari mengangguk mantap. Untung saja kalau tidak bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

"Ah Tetsuya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

"Silakan."

"Kenapa kau mengenakan _seifuku_?" tanya Akashi sembari menunjuk _seifuku_ yang sedari tadi terbalut di tubuh mungil tersebut. Kuroko mulai menatap _seifuku_nya sendiri dan tersenyum.

"Habisnya aku suka dengan baju ini," jawab Kuroko dengan polos dibarengi oleh senyuman riangnya.

Akashi sweatdrop seketika, lalu ia mulai menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Tetsuya tapi baju itu khusus untuk perempuan bukan lelaki."

"Tapi aku suka baju ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Habis enak dipakai selain itu…"

"Selain itu apa?"

Kuroko pun langsung menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Ekor nya bergerak kesana kemari. Telinganya pun langsung menutup seketika. Ia mulai memasang pose dimana semua orang bisa tergerak nafsu libidonya. Terlihat, roknya yang sudah terbuka hampir sepenuhnya. Ia sengaja melepas _blazer_ dan membuka dua kancing teratasnya.

"Tentu saja untuk 'melayani' Akashi-kun," ujarnya dengan nada seduktif.

Seketika itu juga, kedua iris heterokrom itu membulat sempurna. Akashi menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini ia disuguhi kembali pemandangan yang sangat menggoda sekali.

"Akashi-kun nyaaannn~," ujar Kuroko dengan nada seduktif dan manja lalu ia mendaratkan lutut kanannya di antara kedua paha Akashi sembari memasang pose ala _neko_ yang sangat menggoda.

"Tetsuya hentikan kita masih disekolah!"

"Tapi Akashi-kun mau bukan?"

_**BLUSH!**_

Muka Akashi langsung merah padam, ia sangat tergiur sekali dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Tapi sekuat apapun Akashi harus menahan nafsunya itu agar tidak terjebak ke dalam jalan yang salah.

"Tetsuya kuperintahkan untuk mengakhiri ini semua."

"Tapi aku mau sekarang Akashi-kun."

"Jangan disini."

"Lalu?"

"Kita lakukan nanti dirumah."

Loh loh rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal. Akashi langsung bungkam dan _SHIT! _Ia salah melontarkan kalimat. Akashi langsung buru-buru mencegah tetapi telat sekali. Terlihat dari mata bulat Kuroko yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Uaaaaa! Benarkah?!"

"Tidak—"

"Akashi-kun baik nyaaannn~," ujar Kuroko sembari memeluk mesra leher Akashi.

"Tetsuya henti—"

"Akashi-kun baik nyaaannn Tetsuya sayang Akashi-kun~."

"Tidak itu—"

"Itu apa?"

Akashi menghela napas berat, ini semua adalah kebodohannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi beras eh salah! Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau tidak mau Akashi harus menuruti perkataan konyolnya itu.

"Tidak jadi."

"Asyik!" ujar Kuroko yang langsung memeluk mesra kembali leher Akashi sedangkan si empu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin dicium Akashi-kun."

_WHAT THE F*CK?!_

Akashi jawdrop seketika itu juga. Sudah tadi ia harus menuruti perkataan libidonya sekarang langsung disembur kembali dengan perkataan itu. Ih sungguh nista sekali hidupmu Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan dengan brutal ia langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Akashi dengan cepat.

"Mou Akashi-kun hidoi! Akashi-kun hidoi! Huweee dasar jahat!"

_**JEDUK! JEDUK! JEDUK!**_

Saking kencangnya Kuroko mengguncang, kepala Akashi bekali-kali membentur tembok dengan sangat keras. Beruntung kepala Akashi sekeras batu jadi tidak ada peristiwa apapun, dan berakhir dengan Akashi yang langsung tepar dengan beberapa burung khayalan berterbangan dengan cara melingkar.

"Uuaaaa! Akashi-kun daijoubu?" tanya Kuroko dengan kalang kabut.

"A-aku ba-baik saja."

Kuroko pun membantu Akashi untuk duduk kembali. Terlihat Akashi yang langsung memegang kepalanya yang sudah benjol segede batu.

"Tch! Tetsuya kau mengguncang tubuhku terlalu keras."

"Gomen Akashi-kun."

"Cih! Baiklah tutup matamu."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang tutup matamu."

Kuroko pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya, bisa Akashi lihat saat ini betapa manis serta imutnya wajah dari seorang _neko_ pelindung bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Lalu, Akashi memegang dagu Kuroko dengan jari telunjuk serta ibu jarinya. Setelah itu, ia mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

Tinggal sedikit lagi. Akashi bisa merasakan deru nafas teratur dari Kuroko.

Tinggal sedikit lagi bibir mereka saling bertemu dan…

_**ZRAK!**_

"Akashicchi ternyata kau disini—"

_**SYUT!**_

"GYAAAAAA!"

Dan kejadian itu pun berakhir dengan sirine _ambulance_ yang meramaikan Teikou Chugakkou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, keenam pemuda itu tengah berada di sebuah Maji Burger. Aomine duduk di sebelah Kise yang maish kejang-kejang karena kejadian tadi siang. Midorima duduk di sebelah Murasakibara yang tengah asyik dengan makanannya. Sedangkan sang kapten Akashi duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko.

"Akashi bisa kau jelaskan semua ini nodayo?" tanya Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Akashi mulai menghela napasnya.

"Itu semua salah Ryouta yang seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu."

"Mana aku tau! Lagian itu gudang _gym_ punya siapa? Punya sekolah kan?" tanya Kise sembari kejang-kejang ala orang stroke.

"Gile lu ndroo lu mau ngejelasin apa mau nge-disko?" tanya Aomine dengan santainya.

"Mau nge-disko."

Aomine pun langsung memberi Kise alat buat disko entah ia dapat darimana. Karena Kise yang masih kejang-kejang meskipun ia tidak mau menyentuh alat tersebut tapi apa daya? Karena kejangnya itu lah mengakibatkan ia langsung nge-disko seperti _DJ_ yang suka ada di tempat-tempat diskotik. Teman-temannya pun langsung sweatdrop berjamaah minus Kuroko.

_**SYUT!**_

"Kalian berdua sekali lagu buat ulah aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menguliti kulit kalian."

_**DEG!**_

Mendengar itu, Aomine pun langsung mengikuti Kise. Kejang-kejang ala orang stroke. Dududuh miris amat ya hidup kalian. Tenang lebih mending seperti itu daripada kalian harus mati di tangan si iblis boncel. Akashi mulai menghela napas kembali.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan kembali Akashi," ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tetap menjaga imej nya meski dia pingin ketawa ngakak gelundungan dari Gunung Fuji.

"Jelaskan yang mana?"

"Untuk urusan duo AoKise ini kita lanjutkan nanti. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang gadis ini," jawab Midorima sembari menunjuk Kuroko yang sedari tadi berada di samping Akashi. Mendengar itu, Akashi langsung cengo seketika.

"Eh woy bisa bedain gak sih cewe sama cowo?"

"Bisalah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memang cewe kan."

Akashi langsung ngakak nista di hadapan Midorima. Entah seperti apa wajah Akashi saat itu hanya lebih baik jangan dibayangkan karena kalo iya bisa terus terkena mimpi buruk.

"Cewe itu dadanya bergelombang," ujar Akashi sembari memperagakan 'dada bergelombang' di tubuh Kuroko.

"Cowo itu dadanya rata," ujarnya sembari memperagakan 'dada rata' di tubuh Kuroko lagi.

"Nah sedangkan Tetsuya itu berdada rata."

Midorima memperhatikan.

"Bukan bergelombang."

_**SROT!**_

Kacamata Midorima merosot seketika, dugaannya ternyata salah. Ia baru menyadari hal ini. Ternyata Kuroko itu memang seorang otoko! Emang iya sayang kamu kok kudet banget sih Midorin?

"Lalu kenapa dia memakai _seifuku_?" tanya Midorima sembari menunjuk _seifuku_ Kuroko dengan horror.

"Dia bilang dia suka dengan bajunya." Midorima sweatdrop plus jawdrop seketika itu juga.

"Minnasan."

Suara lantang Akashi mampu membungkam rekan-rekannya. Seketika itu juga duo AoKise langsung sembuh dari kejang-kejangnya. Widih hebat amat si iblis boncel itu. Keempat pemuda itu langsung menatap sang kaptennya. Sedangkan sang kapten menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang akan bergabung dengan kita juga…"

Semua yang ada disitu penasaran dengan lanjutan perkataan Akashi.

"Partner pribadiku," ujar Akashi dengan mantap sembari menyunggingkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic ini. Special Hug for **_**Gise-chan, Yuna Seijuurou, Kazu Yandere, ShizukiArista, Miracle-ren, mizukinokawaii, Thalia Tetsuna, Bona Nano, Guest, Monokurobo, Raicho19, KyraAkaKuroLover, Ningie Cassie, dan Karui Hikari**_**. Sebelum itu Kazune mau membalas beberapa review.**

**N-Hu: **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ku ini. Untuk perkataan 'Nyan' kenapa dibikin panjang karena itu adalah salah satu cirri khas _**neko **_kalau gak panjang itu bukan ciri khasnya. Dan maaf untuk kepolosan Kuroko sepertinya akan sedikit dalam fic ini karena sudah tercantum di dalam _**Warning**_ sudah tercantumkan bahwa fic ini akan mengandung unsur _**OOC**_. Tapi makasih untuk review nya sekali lagi, ini sudah update chap 2 nya semoga dirimu senang ya^^

**Raicho19: **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Untuk yang lain itu tidak ada neko pelindungnya tetapi mungkin di chapter2 depan bakal ada beberapa musuh Kuroko yang pastinya adalah neko pelindung juga. Sudah update semoga dirimu suka yaa XD

**Tapi terima kasih juga loh yang sudah me-review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Untuk itu Kazune menegaskan untuk **_**Membaca Warning**_** terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca. Kenapa? Supaya tidak ada salah paham dalam membaca. Kazune juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Akhir kata…**

**Review please?^^**


End file.
